


explicit may parker blurbs

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bratting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: per the title - another collection of blurbs that are too short for me / or headcanons that i'm too lazy to keep making new works for lol





	1. spitroasting + banter | + natasha

**Author's Note:**

> relugus asked: I think Aunt May and Natasha would be a deadly combo of dommes. Can imagine them having banter and small talk while they spit roast their sub.

you’re laying on your back on the dining table with May and Natasha at both your ends, talking casually with the occasional snark or tease

Natasha has her hand resting on you, roaming your chest every so often so she can see the bulge of the toy in your throat as she fucks your mouth, knowing to slow down and pull out when your chest starts heaving - giving you a break to breathe and suck her fingers while she strokes the toy.

the whole time, May is watching, laughing at the way Natasha pushes you to your limits in a way completely different than she does. compared to the avenger’s intense rhythm, she goes much slower, circling your clit slowly with her thumb as the toy bottoms out in you, praising the way you’re taking it so well 

not letting you cum is the only thing they agree on - whenever your breathing gets uneven and your hips start rolling against May for more friction, she waits until the last second to pull out completely.

both of them smile at each other and laugh when you groan and complain, moving your hips to rub them together, but the older woman’s hands hold them firmly apart as Nat tuts, _“not until we give you permission, baby.”_


	2. being a brat + oral + office sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: imagine kneeling next to May while she works and waiting patiently for her to give you attention but you start growing desperate so you start to whimper and whine to get her attention. She ignores you for quite sometime until she can't stand it anymore, she takes of her glasses and looks at you with a glare "If you don't stop that im going to gag you with my cock, baby girl" ueuejejsjs-🍬

after she reprimands you, all you can do is give her a small pout and nod your head, but you 100% have other plans to keep being a brat.

you give her another ten minutes of being productive before you start all over again, except ten times worse to make up for the lost time, a shit-eating grin on your face as she grabs your hair and forces you to your knees under her desk, hiking her skirt up just enough to give you a view what you’ve been wanting all night.

there’s a damp spot on her underwear and before you can make a comment about it, she pushes your mouth against it, “how about we put that mouth of yours to good use, baby.”

she doesn’t let go of your hair until you make her cum, kneeling down just enough to pull you into a kiss, tasting herself on your lips


	3. praise + teasing + oral + office sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: pls i need something with may topping u at like that office or whatever that space is she works at in ffh. like maybe she's working late and you bring her dinner and she fucks you nice and hard as a reward, lots of praise kink and maybe squirting?? ye

when you get to the office, may is actually finishing up the dinner that peter dropped off when he and tony swung by during patrols, but that doesn’t mean she’s _not_ going to reward you for being such a sweetheart.

_“always so good to me, baby. you’re such a good girl, what’d i do to deserve you?”  
_

the words are whispered, but they’re the only thing you can focus on as she pushes you against her desk, wandering hands finding nothing underneath the leggings you’re wearing.

cold fingertips and air greeted by your hot cunt when your leggings are torn off so she can really appreciate you.

_“pretty girl, look at you, all wet and ready for me. i love the way you’re dripping for me.”_

may’s lips are on yours for a minute, before she forces herself away, tugging on your bottom lip as she travels down your body, leaving a trail of light bruises and praises on her way to your pussy, sucking her fingers clean before burying her mouth in your core with a pleased hum, accepting that work was no longer an option for tonight.


End file.
